


If I didn’t love you, you would be screwed

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian-American Character, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sometimes, Sam is a superhero, but most of the time he is just a dad.





	If I didn’t love you, you would be screwed

“Are you sure you can do this?” You looked at Sam.

“Baby, it is just a diaper.” Your husband looked at you. “It is not like he dropped a bomb, it’s just poop.”

You gave him an unsure look. Your son - Joshua - was nine months old now, and Sam had only changed peed diapers during his short parenthood.

“Okay.” You sighed. “Okay, just…”

“Go finish your task.” He rolled his eyes. “I do it. And then I’ll feed Josh and put him to bed.”

You sighed, but complied, and he looked at the boy in his arms.

Joshua looked like a perfect mix of you too. With his dark skin tone and your East-Asian features, he was a sight to your eyes.

Steve was, of course, his godfather, and was deep in his role. If you needed anything or any help, he was right there. He always took care of the baby when you and Sam needed a night to yourselves.

“Now, champ.” He looked at the boy. “Let’s clean you.”

Sam considered himself as a good project of a dad. He had good intentions, but was far from perfect.

“Okay.” He said, putting the baby down. “This can’t be so hard, Y/N do this all the time.”

He looked around, finding the wipes and the powder and smiling openly.

Yep. It was easy.

“Now, boy.” He smiled. “Let’s clean you up.”

He opened the boy’s legs carefully and then his diaper, making an ugly face at the smell.

“I’m a superhero.” He affirmed to himself. “Poop doesn’t scare me.”

He cleaned his son carefully, spreading more powder than he probably needed and tossing the dirt diaper away before realising he had completely forgotten about grabbing a new one.

“Stay here.” He held your son down with his hand and reached out to the drawer where the clean diapers were.

He picked a random one and positioned himself in front of his son, smiling with his success, but his smile died when the shot of urine reached his face.

In response at this father’s discontent, Joshua laughed out loud.

“Dada.” He clapped. “Dada.”

Sam sighed.

“Oh boy.” He reached out for a clean wipe, closing his diaper and cleaning his own face.

“Dada.” Your son repeated, almost like he knew this would melt his father’s heart instantly.

“If I didn’t love you, you’d be screwed.”

* * *

You walked inside the apartment you shared with your husband in silence.

You had finished you tasks with the Avengers, and was hoping your baby was asleep by now, so you could enjoy some time snuggling with Sam in the couch.

“Sam?” You called softly.

Walking inside and to the baby’s nursery, you couldn’t help but smile with the scene in front of you.

Josh was in his crib and Sam was sat on a chair by his side, both asleep and your husband snoring.

Taking your phone from your pocket, you took a picture, writing a note to yourself about printing it before approaching Sam and touching his face softly.

“What?” He asked, awake but sleepy.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” You whispered and he stood up, following you in silent steps.

Both of you stopped for a moment and looked at your son, and your husband caressed you back for a moment.

“You know I love you, right?” He whispered to you. “You gave me everything I’ve always dreamed with.”

“I do.” You leaned against his chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
